Something Blue
by Blondala
Summary: Jim and Pam prepare for their wedding and for their little bundle of joy...or, in Jim's case, worry. Meanwhile, Dwight fights with Andy over Erin, but also fights thoughts that he may still love Angela. Plus: Creed! K for now...
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaaaa-aaaaack! Sorry it's been so long. School was really tough these last couple of months (regents, student government, etc.) and I've been having other issues. I just found out that I have emerging anorexia (some symptoms, not all) and I've been dealing with trying to gain weight for a couple of weeks. I'm getting treatment and I'm going to be fine, but just try to understand if my rants get moody. I'm working on it.

This is my first fic in MONTHS, and I already have another one in the back of my mind! Keep an eye out!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Office, but I know how to put a stapler in jello and gosh darn it, I'm going to do it before I die!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pam couldn't help but smile. Four weeks along, the doctor had said. For four weeks there had been another living thing inside of her, one that might someday have Jim's lopsided smile and maybe, just maybe, a natural knack for pranks. She imagined the day when she would get a call home from a flustered kindergarten teacher about her child's antics.

"Mrs. Halpert, your son put Dwane's toy truck in jello again."

Mrs. Halpert. Your son. Jello. Pam didn't know how she could possibly be angry at a phone call like that. But she would try. It would be her job.

Pam turned to look out the car window. It was the middle of a weekday, and it seemed like the only people on the street were mothers and their young children. A young woman sat on a park bench cradling her infant, wrapped in a pale pink blanket. A slightly older, more frazzled-looking woman held the hand of a toddler as he pulled her towards the toy store. Suddenly, in Pam's mind, she was that woman, and that little boy was her son.

"Mommy, come on! You promised! Come on, Mommy!"

_Mommy, _thought Pam. A smile broke out over her face. _I'm going to be Mommy!_

The car stopped short. The seatbelt tightened as Pam lurched forward. Jim threw his arm to his side to protect her. His arm caught her gently, and she righted herself.

"You okay?" said Jim. He looked at her stomach. "Both of you?"

"I'm fine," said Pam. She smiled. "We're fine. But what happened?"

"The car in front of us decided it would be a good idea to leave us with a fraction of a second to stop," said Jim. He looked at Pam. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm better than alright," said Pam. "I'm going to be a mom!"

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad," said Jim. He smiled. But it was a half-hearted smile.

Jim couldn't help but worry. Four weeks along, the doctor had said. For four weeks, there had been another living thing inside of Pam, one that might someday have Pam's eyes and smile and hair and maybe, just maybe, her drawing talent. A beautiful girl like that was a dream for a man but a nightmare for a father. He imagined the day that his daughter would ask his permission to go on her first date.

"Dad, this guy at school asked me out. He has a nose ring and smokes pot and he might drop out but he's really cool and I really like him!"

Jim didn't know how he could possibly protect his daughter from a boy like that without owning some sort of automated weapon. But he would try. It would be his job.

It was the middle of a weekday, and most people were either at work or at school. But out the corner of his eye, he saw some high school girls sitting on a stoop, lighting up. Suddenly, in his mind, one of them was his daughter.

"My dad'll _kill_ he if he finds out about this."

_Dad,_ he thought. His forehead wrinkled with worry. _I'm going to be dad._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, but I've had a terrible week. I hope you don't mind me ranting. My little cousin died over the weekend, and most of this week has been spent at my aunt and uncle's house.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I can't believe the response I've gotten! You guys spoil me. Seriously, thank you for brightening my day.

**Pamelamorganhalpert: **Thanks! Yeah, I'm not a mother either, but I've heard enough stories and seen enough movies to attempt to describe the anticipation. And thank you for your support!

**JAMonMyToast: ***Hugs* Thank you! For the support and the compliments and everything! Realistic is what I aim for (well, except for that one fic last year…)

**Officejam: **Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint!

**Glistening blue eyes: **I love jam-ness too!

**WeNeedMoreJimKaren: **Hope you continue to read!

**Claire: **I figured Jim would be a protective dad. He's so protective of Pam, and Pam's just his fiancé, imagine when he has a kid…

**XALLOWspuffyBuFf: **Thanks! There will be more paranoia from Jim and fluff from Pam in the future. This is a mostly-fluff chapter, but things will get interesting soon!

**Desolate-love: **Thanks!

This fic is now dedicated to my cousin, Sophia, who would have loved The Office if she had lived to be old enough to understand it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Office, but I am currently wearing a Sheinhart Wig Company shirt, and yes, I know that's 30 Rock.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" shouted Andy. This was just great. Fan-fricking-tastic! Pam had to go and twist her ankle, and now she was over at the hospital doing God-knows-what. They had lost their best player. "Are you _kidding _me?"

"We'll be okay," said Phyllis, "depending on who Pam's sub is."

"It's Angela," said Oscar.

"Oh well, we tried," said Phyllis.

"Angela?" Dwight called.

"Go on, two-timing whore," muttered Rolph. Angela rolled her eyes and walked nervously onto the court. As soon as she took her position, the side of her face was hit by volleyball. Her face smarting, she turned to see who threw it.

"I am not sorry and therefore will not apologize," said Rolph. Dwight gritted his teeth. Maybe Rolph was taking things too far.

"We ready?" asked Charles, obviously happy that Pam was off the court.

"Born ready," said Dwight. "Let's do this."

Charles served. The ball soared over Andy's head and in front of Erin, who swung for it and missed by about an inch.

"Oh COME ON!" yelled Andy. "Seriously! What the f…" he noticed the hurt look on Erin's face. "What…fun this is! Isn't this fun? Loads and loads of fun!"

* * *

"So, how do you think they're doing?"

"Who's doing?" asked Jim.

"The team?"

"I think," said Jim, looking at Pam's stomach, "that's the last thing on my mind right now." He smiled. "But, to be honest, I bet they're doing fine."

"Really?" asked Pam. "Because I never thought of Angela as much of a volleyball player. Isn't it some sort of sin?"

"Probably," said Jim. "You know what, now that I think about it, they're probably failing miserably." He said this with a grin. "But also, now that I think about it I realize that I couldn't possibly care less."

"Me neither," said Pam, "I just hope they won't want to kill me on Monday."

"You're the only reason they got _any _points in the first place," said Jim. Pam chuckled. A few silent moments passed.

"Are we telling them?" asked Pam.

"Telling them what?"

"About…" she gestured to her stomach. "This. I mean, we're going to have to eventually. But I want to get the wedding invitations out before I announce it. That way, I don't sound...you know…"

"Yeah, if you thought Phyllis and Angela were harsh when they found out we were dating, just _wait_."

Pam laughed. She stared out at the houses around them, the world surrounding the little porch of their little house. After a few seconds of thought, she turned to Jim.

"When _are_ we getting married, anyway?"

"We haven't set a date yet?" asked Jim. He set down his wine glass and thought back. "I could've sworn we said-"

"December fifth, I know," said Pam, "But remember, we can't do that because that's when my sister got married and I didn't want to copy." She smiled. "And I'll be the size of a house by then."

"Let's pick a date now," said Jim. "When are you supposed to start showing?"

"Around August, I think."

"That soon?"

"I'm four weeks along already," said Pam, "And it's May."

"Alright," said Jim. He leaned back on the plastic chairs they had brought out to the porch. "Let's do it!"

"Do what?"

"August! We'll get a calendar tomorrow and set it up." He looked at Pam. "No chickening out three days before this time, alright?" Pam glared, then smiled.

"I had a good reason then," she said. "Now I'd have to be crazy."  
"Or hormonal," said Jim. He suddenly noticed the glass of deep red liquid in her hand. "Uh, Pam…"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you're supposed to be drinking that…"

"Its grape juice," said Pam. "I hate feeling left out."

"Ah," said Jim. He took a sip of what was in his glass and spat it out.

"And so is yours," said Pam. She smiled devilishly. "Oops."


End file.
